


Mortdecai's Surprise?

by Mzaan



Category: Mortdecai (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, Lady - Freeform, Lord, Lordship, Love, MORDECAI - Freeform, Missing Scene, Mission Fic, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzaan/pseuds/Mzaan
Summary: We all know that Lord Mortdecai is a bit afraid of children but what if something happens along the way? What if a servant left Johanna's pills out in the sun for too long but didn't tell? What if Johanna found herself in for a surprise but wasn't ready to tell? In this fic Charlie goes off on a mission for the stolen Goyer and finds out something happens along the way
Relationships: Charlie Mortdecai/Johanna Mortdecai
Kudos: 2





	Mortdecai's Surprise?

***Third person pov**

Charlie and Johanna were on one of their countless dates in the rather posh restaurant that is the Alain Ducasse located at The Dorchester, London to get away from the terribly dull and cramped space that is their dorm rooms. The restaurant was hustling and bustling at the speed of light with guests, staff and waiters ambley walking around that it was very distressing for the eye to attempt to catch a glimpse of anything or let alone _anyone_

Settled down at a table in the far corner by a grand window Charlie and Johanna were having one of their more interesting conversations.

Charlie took a bite of his steak “Johanna darling, Father just got his bearings on a special painting!” He whispered excitedly

“Oh really, now what might this painting be, if I may ask or is it  _ confidential _ ?” Johanna smirked

Charlie growled, his eyes softened a bit as he was not able to resist her. “Salvator Mundi, a depiction of Jesus rumored to be painted by Leonardo Da Vinci himself.” Charlie whispered quickly 

“Oh my, how much is it worth?”

Charlie took a sip of his wine “450 million pounds”

Johanna raised an eyebrow “That is quite a bit of money”

“Yes it is darling, very much so I-

Suddenly a child at the tender age of 2 came toddling over to that grand table of theirs and proceeded to tug Mr. Mordecai’s leg happily as if it was asking to be picked up.

“AHHH GOLLY G-GET OFF MEEEE!” Charlie shrieked flailing his hands in an un lordly way

The child giggled and proceeded to flail said arms on Mr. Mordecai’s lap happily as if to scare him more

“Darling, Pookie! What is this thing!” Charlie whispered mortified at Johanna looking as if the beastly creature was going to shun him out of eternity 

Johanna looked at Charlie with disapproval “Charlie dear it’s just a mere child.” 

“No I- w-whatever you say darling” Charlie stuttered as Johanna gave him a hard disapproving glare

**Author's Note:**

> Golly jollers guys this is my first fic on here and i'm already stressing out!!!! I hope you guys love it because I do put much work and effort into this, gee you should ask my friends I think i'm a bit over obsessive and meticulous over every single detail. Please comment because i do really love hearing you guy's opinions about this!


End file.
